


Morning Glory

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Sexy Times, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert didn't stay over last night so Aaron makes up for it in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

Robert straightened his shirt as he headed to the door, opening it and immediately smiling at Aaron,  
"Hey."  
Aaron smiled and walked inside,  
"Is uh...Vic and Adam about?"  
Robert closed the door; leaning against the wood,  
"Vic...Is at some wholesaler thing and Adam...is doing his job. Like you should be right now."  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I am doing my job."  
Robert smirked at him,  
"Really?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He walked forward; pulling his hand from his pocket to cup Robert's face and kiss him, pressing him against the wood and smiling against his lips before pulling back slightly,  
"Hi."  
Robert opened his eyes slowly and smiled,  
"Hi."  
Aaron kissed him again; his hands finding Robert's waist as Robert wrapped his arms around his neck. Aaron bit down on Robert's lip and pulled it back as he moved before letting go and pressing a kiss to it,  
"Hi."  
Aaron grinned,  
"You said that."  
"I mean it."  
Aaron chuckled and stepped back,  
"I missed you...this morning."  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Yeah. Got used to you being there. You coulda stayed last night, you know?"  
Robert ran his hands down Aaron's chest,  
"Yeah well...wasn't in the mood for the snide remarks over cornflakes. That and I figured you'd want time with your sister."  
Aaron frowned,  
"I don't spend all night with her. I wanted you there."  
He gripped Robert's shirt and pulled him in,  
"Besides...when you spend the night, I don't have to waste a morning making up for lost time."  
Robert smirked,  
"And what exactly do you have planned?"  
"Get upstairs and I'll show you."  
Robert put his arms back around Aaron's neck,  
"I dunno...I'm pretty busy."  
He smirked at Aaron, who rolled his eyes and stepped back,  
"Well I'm going upstairs so..."  
He pulled his hoodie off and dropped it on the floor; pulling his shoes off next and standing up straight as he unzipped his jeans,  
"Feel free to join me."  
He flashed a grin at Robert before running up the stairs. Robert locked the door and followed him quickly.

"You should go gel free more often."  
Aaron frowned and turned his head to look at Robert,  
"It's not gel free now. Just sweated it out. That and you manhandling me."  
Robert laughed and pushed his hand through Aaron's hair again,  
"You should though. It's nice."  
"Uh huh."  
Robert folded his other arm under his head and stared at the ceiling as Aaron scrolled through his iPod; his head resting on Robert's stomach and one leg dangling off the bed,  
"You need better music."  
Robert looked down at him,  
"What?"  
Aaron bent his leg; the blanket falling off him as he did,  
"I'm trying to find us a song...you need better taste."  
"You mean like you? And Calvin Harris's greatest hits?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Least he makes decent tunes."  
"You're the only person that thinks that."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Says the man who has this."  
He clicked play and the music filled the room. Robert covered Aaron's forehead with his hand,  
"Uh...Run DMC is a classic thank you very much."  
Aaron snorted,  
"Yeah. Classic. You mean old."  
He looked up at him and grinned,  
"Like you."  
Robert covered his face with his hand and pushed his head away,  
"Ass."  
Aaron laughed and lifted the iPod again,  
"Ah mate!"  
He changed the song and shouted along with the words,  
"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'RE TO BLAME- DARLING YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME."  
Robert burst out laughing; arching inwards and making Aaron roll onto his stomach and move up so his chin was on Robert's chest,  
"Another vintage one."  
"Like me you mean?"  
Aaron shrugged and leant in,  
"You said it."  
He pressed a quick kiss to Robert's lips and turned over again so he was laying against the man,  
"Let's see what else...boring...boring...really Sugden?"  
Robert lifted his head to look at the screen,  
"What?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Hungry eyes? Really?"  
Robert clicked his tongue,  
"Shut up it's a good song."  
Aaron laughed and moved his legs again,  
"How about we check your music then? See how you like being laughed at."  
Robert grabbed Aaron's phone from the bedside table only to have Aaron flip and try and grab it,  
"There's no music on-give it!"  
Robert held it out of reach before tackling the man and turning them over so he was straddling him; pinning his arms down,  
"What's the matter? Ashamed of something?"  
Aaron struggled then sighed,  
"Fine. Go."  
Robert looked at him for a second then opened the phone. He stopped and smiled,  
"Am I your wallpaper?"  
Aaron shrugged and Robert let go of his hands,  
"Aaron..."  
He opened the camera and leant down to kiss Aaron as he snapped a picture; moving to lay beside him as he looked at it,  
"Know something?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What's that?"  
Robert smirked,  
"We look damn good together."  
Aaron snorted and laughed; grabbing Robert's head and pulling him into another kiss. He smiled as they parted, dipping his head and kissing Robert's shoulder. Robert looked at the photo for a few more moments then put the phone back on the bedside table and rolled onto his stomach; resting a hand on Aaron's chest and propping his head up with the other- his elbow just beside Aaron's head as Aaron trailed fingers along his back,  
"So what now?"  
Aaron shifted his head,  
"Right now? This second?"  
Robert smiled,  
"In general. Aaron."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Dunno."  
He looked at Robert,  
"We keep going."  
Robert watched him for a moment,  
"I've never had a boyfriend."  
Aaron smiled and covered the hand on his chest with his own; lacing their fingers together,  
"If it helps you're doing a pretty good job."  
"Pretty good?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"Could be more romantic I suppose..."  
"What? Like flowers and chocolates? Sweep you off your feet? I'm not serenading you."  
Aaron laughed and rolled his eyes,  
"Oh please serenade me."  
Robert moved so he was nestled between Aaron's legs; holding himself up over him and smiling before leaning down and kissing Aaron's neck as he whispered to him,  
"...and then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like-"  
"Explode you?"  
Robert grinned; leaning down until their noses almost touched,  
"I....love....you."  
Aaron tangled his fingers in Robert's hair and pulled him down; kissing him deeply and wrapping his legs around his waist.  
"I don't have-"  
"I don't care. Please. Please?"  
Robert nodded; reaching between them and stroking himself a few times before positioning himself and sinking back, easily, into Aaron. They moved together; Aaron wrapping his arms around his neck and moaning into his mouth as Robert thrust into him,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron nodded; digging his heels into Robert's back and urging him on. Robert groaned; pushing his head into Aaron's neck and sucking and licking at the skin before pushing himself up and thrusting into him with no abandon, the room filling with the sound of panting, moaning and skin against skin. Aaron began fisting his cock desperately, arching his back and letting out moans as he begged Robert to go harder. They began moving in tandem, chasing their orgasms as they found each other's lips and panted into one another's mouths until Robert let out a groan,  
"Ahh I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come."  
Aaron gasped; eyes rolling back as he felt his release edging closer. He let out a moan as Robert pulled out suddenly; pushing him over the edge, he came in thick ropes over his fist onto his stomach. Robert stroked himself a few more times and groaned as he spurted over Aaron's mess on his stomach before collapsing beside him,  
"Oh my god. Oh my god."  
He shuddered and cupped himself,  
"God you're good."  
Aaron sniffed and looked at him,  
"I really hope you're talking to me and not..."  
Robert laughed,  
"Wouldn't you like to know, eh?"  
Aaron sat up,  
"I need a cloth."  
Robert groaned and moved to open the drawer of the bedside table,  
"Here."  
He threw a flannel at Aaron and collapsed back,  
"Why do you have a flannel in the drawer? Or do I not wanna know?"  
Robert sniffed and folded an arm under his head,  
"Got mixed up in the laundry. So I shoved it in there."  
Aaron cleaned his stomach and threw the flannel across the room,  
"Figured."  
"What?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"That you'd never be that smooth."  
Robert elbowed him,  
"I'm smooth as you like."  
Aaron burst out laughing and sat up; patting Robert's leg as he did,  
"If you say so."  
He got up and grabbed his boxers; Robert propped himself up on his elbows,  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron pulled them up,  
"Getting dressed?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Why?"  
Aaron grabbed his t-shirt,  
"Because Adam hates it when I work naked."  
Robert pouted at him,  
"Stay. Blow off work."  
He lifted his hips,  
"Blow me instead."  
He smirked at Aaron who shook his head and pulled his shirt on,  
"You should be pushing me to work. Being an investor and all."  
He grabbed his jeans,  
"And you...should be heading there too. Considering you have a business now."  
Robert collapsed back into the bed,  
"You're so boring."  
Aaron laughed and zipped his jeans,  
"One of us has to be the grown up here Sugden."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Which means one of us has to keep the sense of fun alive....Dingle."  
Aaron rolled his eyes and turned to grab the door handle,  
"Wait!"  
Robert moved quickly; turning Aaron back around and pressing him against the wood of the door as he kissed him,  
"Mm mm Rob"  
Robert cupped his face and kissed him again as Aaron gripped his hips,  
"Stay here."  
Aaron groaned,  
"Work."  
Robert pulled back and moved his hands so they were pulling at Aaron's collar,  
"You said...that you had to waste a morning and by my watch it's only..."  
He glanced at his watch,  
"Ten thirty seven."  
He grabbed the hem of Aaron's shirt and slowly pulled it upward,  
"Which means you still have an hour and twenty...three minutes to waste."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded as he leaned in to press small kisses to Aaron's jaw, up to his earlobe; taking the soft flesh between his teeth as his hands moved toward Aaron's waistband. He pressed a kiss to Aaron's earlobe and smiled,  
"Come on...I'll let you be on top."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Trying to bribe me?"  
Robert shrugged as he unzipped Aaron's jeans,  
"I'm just trying to get fucked."  
Aaron pulled back to look at him; his gaze flicking from his lips to his eyes,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Robert nodded,  
"And you do it so well..."  
Aaron groaned again,  
"One hour."  
"And twenty minutes."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You like to push your luck, you."  
Robert grinned and stepped back toward the bed,  
"What can I say? It's part of my charm."  
Aaron laughed, already pulling his shirt back off before pushing Rob to the bed.

"Can't convince you to blow an afternoon off as well?"  
Aaron chuckled and looked over his shoulder as he pulled his jeans on,  
"No chance. Shouldn't have stayed as long as I did I've already got three messages from Adam."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Alright, alright."  
He climbed from the bed and grabbed his own underwear from the floor,  
"Suppose I should make an appearance at the yard."  
Aaron grinned as he pulled his shirt on; pausing to kiss Robert's shoulder quickly,  
"Look at you Mr Work Ethic."  
Robert grabbed his jeans and pulled them on,  
"Boss of the year, me."  
Aaron laughed and looked around for his phone,  
"You coming over tonight?"  
Robert buttoned his shirt up and grabbed his socks,  
"Depends..."  
Aaron glanced over,  
"On what?"  
Robert smirked at him,  
"On whether you'll waste another morning with me if I don't."  
Aaron pocketed his phone and walked back over to him,  
"One time offer I'm afraid."  
"Spoilsport."  
Aaron looked over at him as he opened the bedroom door,  
"I'll consider wasting a whole night though."  
Robert grinned as he walked over,  
"Deal."  
Aaron smirked; pulling him in for one last kiss before leading the way downstairs.


End file.
